Cherrykit's Mystery
WARNING: This happens after Night Whispers, but has no relationship to Sign of the Moon. This is my second fanfic, but my first isn't finished just yet... It is all in Cherrykit's POV, except 4 the prologue. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! PLEASE COMMENT!!!!! Constructive criticism is good!!!! (lol, not sure if I did that right) Amberfire3 Happy Saint Patrick's Day!!! 09:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Prologue "She's so sick. I don't know what to do," Jayfeather sighed, peering at the small kit in the nest. "Tigerheart stole our catmint, and Sandstorm died. She will too, if we don't get catmint." "But Jayfeather, we can hope. Can't we? I just hope that Poppyfrost won't be too sad." Briarlight mewed, the brown she-cat lying in her nest, her back broken. "Yes, we can hope, but in the end, it's StarClan's decision. And Poppyfrost will be sad. She-cats never want to see their first litter die," Jayfeather mumbled, wistfulness in his tone. "But lets just pray that StarClan takes her quickly." Chapter 1- Sandstorm's Prophecy Cherrykit coughed, sending green gunk onto the floor beside her nest. Her chest was heavy, and she had been sick for a moon now. Ever since Sandstorm died, the ginger kit had felt worse and worse. She had accepted the tansy and feverfew, but nothing worked. The she-kit decided to nap for a while. She sunk into deep darkness. Cherrykit dreamed that she was in a beautiful, lush green forest. The prey was plentiful here. And here, Cherrykit didn't feel sick anymore! She pranced around, playing with the leaves. Then, she was startled to see a cat striding towards her. It was Sandstorm. Her beautiful light ginger fur sparkled with stars, and her head was high. "Hello, Cherrykit. You are in the forests of StarCl-" Sandstorm started, but was cut off by the little ginger kit staring in awe. "I-I'm dead?" Cherrykit stuttered, her head in a daze. "No, child. You will not die yet. I brought you here to tell you something very important. A prophecy." The older she-cat meowed, her voice clearer than when she had greencough. Cherrykit was horrified. "What, me? Don't you want to tell Jayfeather instead?" Her head was spinning. What's happening to me? Why am I suddenly like a medicine cat? she thought, terrified. Then Sandstorm went on, "There will be one, a survivor of the dark, who will lead the Clans into a raging battle against evil." Sandstorm's ominous words rang in Cherrykit's ears, and the orange kit wanted to scream, "I'm not the one!" But she didn't. Chapter 2- Cured Cherrykit woke up in her nest at sunhigh, worried and scared of the prophecy. What does it mean? she wondered. Jayfeather could tell her, but she didn't want to tell him. What if it was dangerous? Suddenly she realized that her chest wasn't clogged up anymore. She was better! "Yes!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her scream woke up Briarlight, who had been sleeping peacefully. "What is it?" the brown she-cat asked. "I'm cured!" "What? I'd better get Jayfeather!" Briarlight tumbled out of her nest and started to drag herself to the fresh-kill pile. "No, I'll get him. You stay here." Cherrykit told her,relieving the injured she-cat and the kit bounced off to the pile, where Jayfeather was eating a plump starling. "Guess what?" the ginger she-kit giggled excitedly. "What is it?" "I think I'm better!" she mewed joyfully. "Lets get back to the den. I'll check." The gray tabby medicine cat replied. The blind tom made Cherrykit lie down in her nest. He stroked his paw over her stomach. Then he gasped. "What is it?" the kit asked worriedly. "Nothing." "OK." But Cherrykit sensed danger, and was horrified to see a thin, dark shape heading towards the nursery! She jumped away and shouted,"Snake!" Chapter 3- Snake! Cherrykit ran as fast as she could. Without hesitation, she leaped onto the snake's back and delivered a deadly blow to its diamond spotted neck. She had killed a snake! But in the rush of it all, she hadn't seen what the snake did just before she killed it. It was Poppyfrost. There was a small mark on her neck where it had struck, and she was breathing heavily."My blood is on fire! Help me, somebody!" her mother screamed. "Jayfeather! Come quick!" the ginger she-kit shouted, worried for her mother. But the medicine cat was already at her side. "What are you going to do?" Cherrykit asked him. "I can't do anything. The poison is too deep inside her. I can't help her." Jayfeather sighed. He was looking particularly grieved, and she couldn't understand why. But that didn't matter. Her mother, her beautiful, kind mother, was dying. Molekit was still in the nursery, and Cherrykit went to fetch him. The cream and brown tom immediately ran to the tortoiseshell she-cat, tears welling up in his eyes. Berrynose was there too, weeping. "Not again! StarClan, why are you taking her away from me?" he sobbed. Cherrykit licked her father's ear. "No! Not another kit!" Sorreltail whimpered. If Poppyfrost died, Cinderheart would be the only one left of the litter. She had heard stories about when Honeyfern was killed by the snake. She looked around. Firestar, Brambleclaw and some of the senior warriors had their heads down. Everyone looked sad. She snuggled up to her mother's side. She was still breathing. Still alive. She licked the wound on her neck, cleansing it. A sensation burned through her, passing to her mother. A voice whispered in her ear,"It is not her time to die yet." Then something amazing happened. Her mother lifted her head. "What happened?" Chapter 4- Apprentices at last "M-m-mother?" Molekit stuttered, looking amazed and surprised at the same time. "Poppyfrost! You're alive!" Berrynose rejoiced. He licked her flank. "I thought StarClan would take you away!" The cream tom waved his stumpy tail. Poppyfrost was looking confused. Then she saw the snake at Cherrykit's paws, and the mark on her own neck, and slowly nodded. A few heartbeats later, Firestar leapt onto the Highledge and yowled, "Cherrykit! Cherrykit!" The rest of ThunderCan started chanting as well. Then, when they had quieted down, he started to speak. "Cherrykit and Molekit, "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw and Molepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of warriors. Brightheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitestorm, and you have shown yourself to be strong and endurable. You will be the mentor of Cherrykit, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Graystripe, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You had received great training from Lionheart, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Molepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him'." Firestar finished. Cherrypaw couldn't believe it. An apprentice already? "Cherrypaw! Molepaw! Cherrypaw! Molepaw!" the clan shouted. "C'mon. It's been a long day. I'll show you the apprentices' den." Dovepaw purred. The older gray she-cat blinked her amber eyes warmly. She had always been mysterious. "You know, that was really brave. You killed the snake!" the fluffy apprentice meowed. "I guess I did. I really didn't think about it at all. Instinct." Cherrypaw replied. Maybe the prophecy guided me... Chapter 5- Hunting Skillz "Now, to stalk a mouse, you have to put your paws down very lightly. The mouse will feel your paw's vibrations," Brightheart instructed. This is boring. I know all of this already. When are we going to start ''using what we've learned? Cherrypaw thought, fixing her body in the exact right position. She didn't complain. Hunting for real would come soon. Suddenly, she spotted a large bird at the edge of the training hollow. It was a huge pheasant! Flicking her tail to stop Brightheart from scaring it off, she slunk towards it. When she was close enough to hear it pecking at the worm it was trying to get, she pounced. The pheasant was startled and flew off. But Cherrypaw, not giving up, leaped like she could almost fly. Landing on a high branch, she snatched the bird in her teeth and jumped down from the tree. "Wow, that was some leap!" Brightheart meowed, surprised. "How did you learn to do that?" "Umm... I don't know. I just saw it and jumped." Cherrypaw said quickly. Later, Cherrypaw proudly held the pheasant and a mouse in her jaws, dropping them on the fresh-kill pile. Brightheart had taken her hunting properly. The amazing apprentice had also caught a gigantic rabbit, but left it behind since she couldn't carry it. Brightheart was fetching it. The ginger and white warrior's good eye was shining when she came back. After giving it to the elders, she beckoned Cherrypaw with her tail. "Come with me," she requested. So the ginger apprentice followed her up Highledge and into Firestar's den. "Come in," Firestar purred. "So, what's up? Is something wrong?" he mewed anxiously. "No, of course not! I just have to talk to you about training..." Brightheart trailed off. The two cats huddled together, and Cherrypaw could only catch snippets of what they were saying. "Cherrypaw..." "Gifted..." "True warrior..." "But Jayfeather... Apprentice..." "''WHAT?" Brightheart's shocked meow rang around the den. But Cherrypaw wasn't listening. She was racing out of the camp, and into the forest. She wasn't mouse-brained. She could determine that Firestar wanted her to become a medicine cat apprentice! This isn't meant to be. I'm a warrior through and through! the ginger she-cat thought in despair. What could she do? Lie and pretend she hadn't been visited by StarClan? Things weren't as simple as that, and she knew it. Chapter 6- Brightspirit's Visit Cherrypaw ran through the forest, only stopping when she came to the sparkling, clear lake. It was nightfall by the time she got there, and she curled up to sleep in the roots of a tree by the shore. In the dream forests of StarClan, Cherrypaw waited. As she stared through the emerald trees, a shape appeared. But it wasn't Sandstorm. It was a young, beautiful silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes. She smelled of the forest, with hints of water. She would have been a young warrior if she was still alive. "Who are you?" Cherrypaw whispered, wondering which clan she used to be in. Her fur didn't have a clan's distinguishing scent. "My name is Brightspirit. I was only just made a warrior when StarClan called me. I believe you need some advice." The pretty she-cat's voice sounded like a bird's song. "Which clan did you belong to? And what advice do you have?" the ginger apprentice had a flurry of questions. "I- I was in RiverClan, but my father was ThunderClan," Brightspirit revealed reluctantly, changing the subject. "You must return to your clan. You are needed. ThunderClan is in trouble." With those ominous words, she faded away, leaving Cherrypaw awake in the pale dawn. The ginger she-cat raced to the camp, wondering what trouble was happening in her clan's camp. Then she saw something she would grow to hate. WindClan was attacking! Chapter 7- Attack! Pounding fast through the gorse tunnel, Cherrypaw skidded in front of a strong black WindClan warrior with menacing amber eyes. "Ah, a puny apprentice. Easy!" he crowed, battering the ginger she-cat with his claws, then diving underneath her to bite her flank. Cherrypaw was getting weaker. The mean warrior was about to sink his teeth into her throat when two shapes, one gray, and one silver tabby and white leapt on his back, making him fall over. Dovepaw, Ivypaw! she thought in relief. Cherrypaw was still bleeding, and the WindClan warriors were slowly being driven out. "How dare you invade our camp?" Firestar yelled to Onestar, who was leading the battle patrol. "There is no question. We need to teach you a lesson about bringing in newcomers, sticking your nose in other clans' business and letting off Code-Breakers without properly punishing them. Is that a good enough answer for you?" the mottled brown tom spat back to him. Then, he flicked his tail and the thick stream of WindClan warriors left the camp, leaving only their scent behind. "Anyone who is hurt, come to my den!" Jayfeather told the clan, to break the awkward silence. Cherrypaw, sticky with blood, padded into the medicine cat den. Thornclaw and Whitewing were already there. The apprentice waited for them to be treated first. When it was her turn, Jayfeather patched up her wounds with cobwebs and marigold, by the smell of it. Suddenly, he hissed in her ear,"That black tom was Breezepelt. Don't go near him." Then the blind gray tabby tom walked away. Cherrypaw was still shocked by the battle and called back,"Can I have some thyme for the shock?" With that, Jayfeather halted. "How did you know that?" he asked curiously. "I was in here for three months with green-cough. I soon got to know the herbs," she answered. The medicine cat stalked off to Firestar's den. What are they talking about? the ginger she-cat thought wonderingly. Tired, Cherrypaw walked to the apprentices' den. There she saw it. A body. Chapter 8- Destiny Dreams "Molepaw!" Cherrypaw yowled. She hung her head in grief, thinking that her brother was dead. Then she heard a breath. Faint, but definitely Molepaw's. He was alive! The ginger she-cat checked his injuries. He had a gruesome neck wound that still bled, his tail was missing some fur and his eye was going puffy, scratched and bloody. He could have died if Cherrypaw hadn't found him in time! "Jayfeather! Molepaw is hurt badly!" she screeched. The blind medicine cat ran from Firestar's den, gasping at the horrible wounds that Molepaw suffered. Carrying him by the scruff, Jayfeather gently pulled the cream-and-brown tom to his cave. Cherrypaw then went to her parents, Poppyfrost and Berrynose. They had light wounds, but were still fine. She nuzzled them and went to the apprentices' den. Her dreams were full of voices, but she couldn't catch the words. Silver cats swirled around her, opening and closing their mouths, trying to tell her something. The last cat was a beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat, and this time, Cherrypaw heard her. "You know what you are. Your destiny is laid out for you. You'll find it to be true..." Then everyone faded away, and Cherrypaw thought,'' I have to be a medicine cat!'' Chapter 9- The Moonpool A quarter moon later, Cherrypaw and Jayfeather walked up the stony trail to the Moonpool, the half moon blazing in the indigo sky. Cherrypaw was becoming a medicine cat apprentice tonight. She had settled it with Firestar, and confessed all about her dream of Brightspirit, but didn't tell him about Sandstorm's prophecy. He would treat her specially, and every apprentice would be jealous, and.... Cherrypaw didn't want to think about the possibilities. "Hey, wait up!" A voice snapped her out of her dark thoughts. An old tabby cat that smelled of ShadowClan ran up to the ThunderClan cats. Cherrypaw guessed he was Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat. He had someone with him. It was a small, pale gray she-cat with very spiky fur. "This is Mistpaw. She's becoming my apprentice," Littlecloud declared. "Who's this?" he asked Jayfeather, flicking his tail towards Cherrypaw. "Cherrypaw. She's becoming my apprentice tonight as well!" the gray tabby tom replied. Just then, three more cats appeared. Two were from RiverClan, one from WindClan. Soon, the inquisitive ginger apprentice knew the names of all the medicine cats, and they had reached the Moonpool. Cherrypaw had never seen such a beautiful sight. The massive pool shimmered in the moonlight, the sky reflected in its depths. Then, beckoning to her, Jayfeather started to speak. "'Cherrypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" The blind tom's voice deepened. "It is." Cherrypaw replied, her mew quivering. "Then come forward. Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." Jayfeather finished, crouching down at the pool and lapping up a drop of water. Cherrypaw did the same, and to her, the water tasted like the misty twilight. At once she was swept up by a black current of darkness. But she had the courage to open her eyes, and gasped. She wasn't at the Moonpool anymore. The ginger she-cat was in the lush green forests of StarClan again. A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat came over to her and meowed,"Welcome, Cherrypaw. I'm Spottedleaf. You have been accepted into the world of the medicine cats. I hope you have a long life and serve your clanmates well." With that, the legendary medicine cat faded, and the dream ended. Wow, that was the most normal dream I've ever had! Cherrypaw thought as the other medicine cats awoke, yawning. She and Jayfeather padded home in silence. Chapter 10- The Gathering The full moon rose high above Cherrypaw's head as she travelled with ThunderClan to the island in the lake. It was her and Molepaw's first gathering, and they were excited. "Come on!" Cherrypaw mewed to Jayfeather, who was lagging behind. ThunderClan pounded through WindClan territory, and made it to the tree-bridge. "Wow! This is the biggest tree I've ever seen!" the medicine cat apprentice exclaimed, marveling at the sheer size of it. "The tree-bridge was made when Mudclaw rebelled against Onestar's leadership. StarClan showed their anger by striking the tree and it fell on him," Jayfeather told her. "It showed us that Onestar really is the chosen WindClan leader." "Were you there?" Cherrypaw asked, her blue eyes shining in wonder. "Of course not! I wasn't even born yet!" Jayfeather meowed, a twinkle in his blind blue eyes. "Now, be careful as you cross it," he warned. "Many cats have nearly fallen." Cherrypaw carefully picked her way across the fallen tree, avoiding twigs and branches. Finally she jumped off the end and landed in an ungraceful flop. "Nice landing!" Graystripe commented with a amused smile. The gray warrior leapt off the tree and ran towards the middle of the island. Cherrypaw, annoyed, had no choice but to follow him. Shaking pine needles off her paw, she padded after him. Then, walking through a wall of lichen, she gasped. There was a huge clearing, with so many cats! There was a tall tree in the middle. The great oak, she thought. Stalking past a group of fishy-smelling RiverClan warriors, she found Jayfeather sitting with the other medicine cats. Mothwing wasn't with them, strangely. "Hi, Mistpaw! How's it going?" Cherrypaw asked her friend. "Great! Littlecloud showed me where to find catmint in our territory! There's huge clumps of it by the camp." Mistpaw answered. "Willowshine, where's Mothwing?" Jayfeather questioned. The RiverClan medicine cat apprentice had a sad look in her blue eyes. "She's dead." "Wha- what happened?" Kestrelflight demanded. "She was making a juniper berry poultice and she accidentally chewed up deathberries instead. I don't know why the berries were mixed up." Willowshine sighed sadly. "Let all the clans join underneath the Great Oak!" Firestar's voice rang out from the giant tree. Beside him were a gray-blue she-cat, a white tom with black paws and Onestar. "Mistystar, would you like to start?" Firestar drew back, and the gray-blue she-cat began to speak. "RiverClan is sad to say that Mothwing has died. She accidentally ate deathberries." This caused a stir in the crowd. "Duckpaw and Rushpaw have become warriors by the names Duckfeather and Rushsplash, and Pebblefoot has retired to the elders' den." Mistystar stepped back and let Blackstar speak. "Prey is plentiful in ShadowClan, and we have three new apprentices! Sparrowpaw is apprentice to Olivenose, Scorchfur is mentor to Dewpaw, and Mistpaw is Littlecloud's apprentice." Blackstar finished. Firestar stepped forward. "We have two new apprentices as well. Molepaw is Graystripe's apprentice, and Cherrypaw is Jayfeather's. Our cats are still recovering from Onestar's cowardly attack, but all is fine." The news about the attack spread, and whispers were all around. Onestar still had to make his report. "Heathertail has had kits, Lionkit and Leopardkit, and Breezepelt is the father. Whitetail has moved to the elders' den." Lionblaze looked stricken at the news of Heathertail's kits, but Cherrypaw didn't care too much. At the end of Onestar's report, the clans started to disperse. "Come on," Firestar called out to ThunderClan. "Lets go home." Chapter 11- Cinderheart's kits (NOTE: This is 5 moons ahead- Cinderheart's having kits!) "Push! Push!" Jayfeather told Cinderheart, who was yowling in agony. "The first one's coming. Don't panic, just stay calm." the medicine cat told her. "What's going on?" Lionblaze poked his head into the nursery. "Don't look, come in later!" Jayfeather snapped to his brother. "Cherrypaw, it's coming now. Be ready to nip the sac open, and lick the kit's fur the wrong way." Finally, a kit popped out. Cherrypaw grabbed it, opening the delicate sac, and licked its fur the wrong way. Instantly, a warm pulse shot through the kit. "A she-cat!" the ginger apprentice exclaimed. She was black. "The next one's coming!" Jayfeather meowed. Cinderheart yowled again, blood dripping into the soft, mossy bedding. The kit came, and it was a silver she-cat. After a long time in agony, the last kit came. A white she-cat. Cinderheart sighed. Lionblaze padded in at that moment. "How is she? How are the kits?" he demanded. "The kits and I are fine!" Cinderheart suddenly purred. "You have three daughters." She slowly pushed her kits to her belly, where they started to suckle. Lionblaze admired them, then asked,"What should we name them?" His mate paused. "Maybe... the silver one can be Lightningkit, and the white one can be... Brook-kit." the gray tabby queen suggested. "Perfect! And... I'd like to call the black one Hollykit." Lionblaze declared. A look flashed between the mates, but Cherrypaw didn't know what was so important. "Cherrypaw, you should get some rest. It's been a long day." Jayfeather told her. Chapter 12- Cherryblossom As Cherrypaw walked up the stony trail to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats, she thought about what would happen if she stayed as a warrior apprentice. She wouldn't have seen the wonders that she had seen. Finally, they got to the Moonpool. "Wait! Before we share dreams tonight, I have something important to share," Jayfeather meowed. Cherrypaw was surprised. What can be so important? "Cherrypaw deserves to become a full medicine cat. She has learnt well. I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Cherrypaw,' '''do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Cherrypaw exclaimed in wonder, full of joy. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherryblossom. StarClan honors your spirit and compassion, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." Jayfeather's voice rang out. ''Cherryblossom! the newly named medicine cat thought in happiness. "Congratulations!" Mistpaw exclaimed. Then the six medicine cats lay down and lapped from the pool. Cherryblossom fell asleep instantly. She was in StarClan's forests again. Soon, two figures appeared. It was Sandstorm and Spottedleaf. "Congratulations, Cherryblossom. You are now a full medicine cat!" Spottedleaf exclaimed with a smile. Sandstorm only coughed, clearing her throat. She was clearly going to make a speech. "Cherryblossom, it is time you knew exactly why you are part of the prophecy I gave you. You see, when you were born, you were destined to become a medicine cat, though your warrior skills are excellent. And the day you saved Poppyfrost from the snake bite. Or when Molepaw was wounded, and he somehow woke up. That was dumb luck, you may think, but it was your power," Sandstorm revealed, and Cherryblossom stared in awe. My power? '' "You were born with a power. You can save cats' lives, but only in the times of greatest need. When you were born, warriors from the Dark Forest came to the nursery and tried to kill you, but failed," Sandstorm explained. "What's the Dark Forest?" Cherryblossom asked, having a bad feeling about it. "The Dark Forest, or The Place of No Stars, is the opposite of StarClan. Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and many other evil cats reside there, and they are training cats of the clans to have power," Sandstorm replied. "Cats from the ''Clans?" Cherryblossom backed away in horror. "Yes..." Sandstorm trailed off. "Anyway, you don't need to know all of this now. Goodbye!" the pale ginger StarClan cat called, fading away as the dream ended in a clap of thunder. Chapter 13- The Dark Forest/Secrets Revealed Cherryblossom was dreaming. But she wasn't in StarClan's forests. She was in a deep, dark wood where eerie glowing fungus covered the trees. Where am I? she thought, shuddering as she saw that there was no moon or stars in the indigo night sky. Suddenly, she heard voices and instinctively hid behind a tree. Then she saw what she would grow to hate. Breezepelt was training with a dark tabby tom with cold amber eyes. "Now, when you fight, show no mercy. Slash and kill. Never pity!" the dark tabby told Breezepelt, hunger in his eyes as he showed the black tom a battle move, ruthless. Cherryblossom almost gasped as she realized who the dark tabby was and where she was. He's Tigerstar, and this is the Dark Forest! she thought in horror. The young medicine cat ran, not stopping, until... A paw prodded into her side. Only Jayfeather. Cherryblossom thought in relief, stretching open her eyes. "Are you okay? You were mewing in your sleep," Jayfeather whispered, indicating that it was still night. "It's only just past moon-high!" Cherryblossom took this opportunity to tell her mentor everything. She had to tell someone! "Come into the forest with me," she started. "I have something to tell you..." "Okay," Jayfeather mumbled, half asleep. The two medicine cats walked in silence until they came to a small clearing near the Sky Oak. "What is this about?" Jayfeather asked, yawning. "I- I- The day I was healed from greencough, I was given a prophecy from Sandstorm... She said,"There will be one, a survivor of the dark, who will lead the Clans into a raging battle against evil." I ignored it for a while, but when we last went to the Moonpool, Sandstorm said that... I... have the power to save lives." Cherryblossom said in a rush. Jayfeather only sat there, stupefied and stunned. "What's wrong?" Cherryblossom asked. Jayfeather was pacing up and down, obviously thinking hard. Then he stared at her so hard, she thought he really could see. She felt something itch in her mind. Was Jayfeather probing her memories? "Stop doing that!" she snapped. "Doing what?" her mentor mewed. "Seeing in my mind!" "Oh. It's just a little trick, because I'm blind, so I can see with my other senses." "Oh." The two medicine cats padded back to camp in silence. Chapter 14- Molewhisker Molepaw bounced into the camp, carrying a lot of juicy prey. It was a quarter moon after Cherryblossom had told Jayfeather about her power, and her grouchy mentor was constantly distant. Her brother was the only comfort she had, although she had decided not to tell him, or he might get jealous. "Why are you so happy?" Cherryblossom asked her excited brother. "I've passed my assessment! Graystripe says my warrior ceremony is tonight!" Molepaw explained around his vole. "That's great!" Cherryblossom knew her brother was anxious to get his new name because she had gotten hers ages ago, and he wanted to catch up. "What do you want your name to be?" "Molecatcher or maybe Molepelt. Not something stupid like Mole-eyes or Molesight!" Molepaw replied with a laugh. "Let all cats gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled, and Molepaw hurried to the ledge with glee. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar meowed. "I do." Molepaw breathed in wonder. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Molepaw, from this moment you will be known as Molewhisker. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." "Molewhisker! Molewhisker!" everyone chanted. "And I have another ceremony to perform. Lightningkit, Brook-kit and Hollykit, come here! You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw, Brookpaw and Hollypaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of warriors. Hazeltail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dustpelt, and you have shown yourself to be strong and endurable. You will be the mentor of Lightningpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Rosepetal, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You had received great training from Squirrelflight, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Brookpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Icecloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitewing, and you have shown yourself to be kind and patient. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Firestar mewed. Cherryblossom sighed happily. ThunderClan was blossoming. Chapter 15- Coming soon Category:Fan Fictions